


These Claws Can Do More Than Snap

by agrosexual



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Just Tama being a good monster boyfriend, Other, Reader-Insert, Tamatoa/Reader - Freeform, gender neutral reader, pure self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 05:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrosexual/pseuds/agrosexual
Summary: Reader’s had a long day and wants nothing more than to go to sleep. There’s the little issue of their hair, though. Lucky for you, Tama’s here to help.





	

“Mngrh jeez.” You groaned in mid-stretch. Yawning, you reached an arm up above your head to loosen up your stiff muscles. Today had been a particularly busy day.You spent hours of hunting and foraging in the realm of monsters. Though Lalotai was ripe with color, any non poisonous fruits and veggies were rare at best. Fortunately, you were able to nab an armful of food from a few edible plants; enough to last you till at least tomorrow morning.

 

Though to be honest, eating was the last thing on your mind now. Fatigue ached throughout your body and you were eager for a nice, long slumber. Walking through Tamatoa's lair, you immediately released the bundle of produce from your arms. Fighting the urge to crash right then and there, you dragged your feet towards the giant, glittering mass that was Tamatoa's shell.

 

“Honey, I'm-urgh- home.” You called out tiredly. You saw the huge purple mass of head emerge from the front of the shell. Tamatoa's large blue irises lit up at the sight of you. “Hey babe, what took you so long?” He questioned, “For a minute I was starting to get worried.”

“I've been gone for 7 hours Tama,” you sighed, plopping yourself down onto the ground. “But I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt considering the fact that because you're a giant, underwater dwelling crab; you have absolutely no concept of time.” “Hmm you're not wrong there love.” Tama replied, absentmindedly scratching his mottled chin.

You leaned back a bit, resting yourself against one of Tamatoa's legs. Reaching a hand up, you began feeling through sections of your thick afro. Pinching your nose bridge, you huffed out a tired sigh.

 

“Jeez babe, that's like 10th time you've made that noise since you came home. Are you running out of air or something?” Tamatoa queried, facing you.

“No, no that's not it,” you replied, fatigue apparent in your voice, “it's just I'm so freaking tired and all I wanna do is sleep; but I can't. I gotta handle this first.” You motioned to your hair.

“I'm never gonna get to sleep.” You whined.

Tamatoa quirked an eye stalk, slightly confused by your situation. “What do you mean you have to **_handle_ ** your hair?” He questioned. “I've always seen Maui toss his mop into a bun and call it a day, why not do that?”

“I can't,” you sighed, “it's kinda complicated. Not all humans have...the same kind of hair. Maui and Moana’s hair is a lot different than mine. Mine is a lot denser and...not as resilient.” You explained. “It requires a lot more than just a bun.”

“Such as?” He asked.

“Well to be able to both protect and style my hair, it must be combed thoroughly and arranged in what my people call ‘two strand twists’. It usually takes awhile though.” You spoke in a defeated tone.

“I'll do it.” Tamatoa stated.

“Do what?” You questioned, looking at him curiously.

“That little hair ritual you just explained. I can see that your weak little human body is exhausted. So let the the great Tamatoa take care of you.” He proposed, winking for emphasis.

“Um...I dunno know about that Tama. Your claws are pretty huge.” You replied.

 

“Yes?” He interjected.

 

“And strong.” You continued.

 

“Correct.”

 

“I mean I've seen you snap logs in half. I don't wanna potentially lose my head; much less my hair.” You replied uncertainly.

 

You flinched, caught off guard at the sudden sound of hearty laughter erupting from the giant crab.

 

“Really babe? C’mon how long have you been down here? How long have you seen me in action? Look here.” In an instant, he swung his huge form around; showing off his bedazzled shell.

 

“What you see before you is a work of art, created by none other than _moi_. Items on this shell  range from the tiniest of one of your little human gold coins to your little human ship hulls. All picked and arranged by me.” He declared, pointing a claw to himself.

 

“What I'm saying is, I'm skilled. I have dexterity.” He said, speaking with his claw for emphasis.

 

“I think I can handle this two hair thinga-majigger.”

 

“Two strand twist.” You corrected.

 

“Yes that thing.”

 

“Well…” you started.

“Okay, okay listen babe,” he called, lowering his head down to your level. “Do you trust me?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” You replied without hesitation.

 

“Do you know that I care about you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And do you know,” he began, pushing you closer to his face, “that I would never, ever do anything to purposefully hurt you? Amiright?” He questioned, his large eyeballs staring straight into your own.

 

“Of course.” You stated.

 

“Then please give me the chance to show you how skille- I mean how much I care by actually taking care of you.” He pled, batting his giant lashes at you.

 

 _“I am really tired, though.”_ You thought. _“And he looks so cute when he's pleading."_

 

“Okay,” you relented, “but just this once.”

You couldn't help but smile at the sight of Tamatoa beaming with joy. He could barely contain his excitement. “Really?! Ahem- I mean thank you for this opportunity _mon tresor_ ; I will not let you down. Now, what must I do?” He looked at you intently.

 

“Well do you know what it means to 'comb through’ something?” You asked.

 

“Of course!” He exclaimed, ”I've used the ribs of rock whales to comb through the ocean floor, searching for tiny treasure and the like.” He replied nonchalantly.

 

“Um good, but instead of sand it'd be my hair, and instead of treasure; it's little tangles.” You laughed.

 

“Alright, can't be too difficult. Let's see what I can use for such a tiny creature.” He joked, trekking behind a wall of hidden items.

 

You rolled your eyes affectionately at the crab’s taunt; waiting to see whatever skeleton he was going to use on your hair.

 

“Ready, my dear.” He appeared, a rather exquisite looking tool held within his claw.

 

“Whoa,” your eyes widened in surprise, “Tama, that’s… a legit hair comb. Where did you get that from?” You questioned with slight suspicion.

 

“Eh took it from a half human half fish monster girl that travels here from time to time.” He replied matter-a-factly. “Don't worry, she won't miss it. Word in the realm is that she's some sort of human hobbyist, got a whole stash of these things locked away.” He declared, inspecting the object.

 

 _“Half fish, half human monster girl?”_ You pondered.

 

“Anyhow!” Tamatoa yelled, interrupting your thoughts. “Let's get started shall we?”

 

You nodded in agreement. Tamatoa lowered his huge form down further, tucking his legs underneath himself; laying on his carapace.

 

You sat cross legged a couple of feet in front of his face; making sure to give him enough space to work.

 

Your once loose muscles went tight. You couldn't help but be a little bit nervous; first time and all.

 

“Psst...” Tamatoa called, “babe I'm gonna need you to un-clench those shoulders of yours.”

 

“Sorry,” you breathed, “just don't have me looking crazy, okay?”

 

“Crazy? No. Beautiful? Most definitely.” He replied, words laced with a bit of smugness.

 

Admittedly, you felt your face warm up at his words. Tama could be a bit much sometimes, but he was a sweetheart through and through.

 

A smile stretched across your face as Tama went to work. Surprisingly, you'd really underestimated the giant crab. In the moment, Tamatoa was exercising an uncanny amount of gentleness.

 

In every movement, he made sure to take his time. Running the comb down your scalp to part your hair off, tucking away each section. Gliding the comb through your hair with such precision. He managed to release every single knot and you barely felt a snag. Eyes closed, you felt yourself melt away. The moment was hushed and calm compared to the wild life and chaos outside.

 

You couldn't remember the last time you felt this relaxed. You were fighting to stay awake; not wanting to nod off until he was finished.

 

“Mmn Tama?” You called to him groggily.

 

“Yeah?” He replied.

 

“Do you need me to show you how to do the -yawn- twists?” You asked, fatigue pervading your words.

 

“That s’okay babe. It's pretty self explanatory,” he replied coolly, “Take two strands of hair, twist em together. Plus I've twisted a bunch of seaweed to make rope before; this shouldn't be much different.”

 

“Okay.” You replied. You softly shut eyes again, leaning closer into Tamatoa's touch.

 

You couldn't think of any other place you'd rather be than here now. No noise, no stress. Only the faint sound of Tamatoa humming his own tune could be heard. You were so lost in serenity that you barely noticed how swift and deftly the monster’s claws were working.

 

“Done!” He beamed, eager to show you his handiwork.

 

“Hmm?” You mewled in confusion.

 

“Look babe! Look! Did I do great or what?’ he asked excitedly, handing you a polished gold platter to look in.

 

Staring at your reflection, you saw the result of Tamatoa's work. Six evenly parted, neat twists hung from your head. You felt your heart swell with love and admiration.

 

The big lug really did care about you. “It's beautiful Tama,” you remarked, “you did a fantastic job.” You turned to face him, beaming a smile as warm as the morning sun.

 

You came face to face with him and touched your forehead to his nose ridge. “Thank you.” “Ah don't mention it babe, I'd do anything for my weak little human.” He replied sweetly. “Now give us a kiss.”

 

You chuckled at his words, but obliged nonetheless; giving him a loving peck on his upper lip.

 

“Now let's be off. You're bunking with me tonight.” He stated with a smirk.

 

“Hehe, Tamatoa I'm very tired.” You replied dryly.

 

“Ah I know, I know; just a joke.” He said, carefully picking you up and resting you between his neck and shoulder.

 

You closed your eyes, curling up into Tama’s form as sleep overcame you.

 

“Goodnight Tamatoa.” You called softly.

 

“Goodnight Y/N. See ya in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya get the reference? Did ya ? ;]


End file.
